Closed Doors
by 0ink
Summary: A story of what happens after their "happily ever after"
1. Chapter 1

A sense of longing filled Ana as she watched Kristoff through the frosted glass. How badly she wanted to run through the gates and run into his big, strong arms. But she couldn't, she reminded herself. She let him go months ago and she had to live with that.

"Ana?"

Elsa's voice awakened Ana from her distant thoughts. 'What is it this time?' she thought to herself as she walked away from her window.

"Ana?" Elsa cried once again.

"WHAT?" bellowed Ana through the quiet castle halls.

"There's a package for you at the gate. It came with flowers"

Ana's heart pounded with the hope that it was Kristoff, wishing back the love they once shared, but was disappointed to find that it was from Olaf, wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled and thought to herself, 'at least someone remembered it's my birthday.'

* * *

><p>As Ana walked back up the castle steps, she couldn't help but notice it how quiet it was.<p>

"Elsa? Are you here"

She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought she heard a high pitched giggle coming from the kitchen. She cautiously followed it, not knowing what else to do.

"SURPRISE!"

The screams of her friends overwhelmed her as she entered the brightly decorated kitchen.

"Happy birthday Ana," said Elsa as she placed a pink party hat on Ana's head. "You didn't seriously think we forgot your 19th birthday did you?"

"Well, a girl can have her doubts. I'm just glad _you_ of all people didn't forget." And with that she pranced around the room greeting all of those that came, and noticing the one who didn't.

* * *

><p>As the sun disappeared from the sky, Ana snuck out of her room, and tiptoed out the castle gates. Her cloak floated behind her as she rushed out of sight into the poorly lit city. A shiver ran up her spine as a cool wind brushed her face. She questioned if this was the right decision, but continued on her path, knowing it was too late to turn back.<p>

"Here goes nothing," she said to no one but herself, and swallowing all the fear left in her she knocked on the door. Light poured onto her pale face as a tall figure appeared at the door. There was a long pause. "K-K-Kristoff," she finally stammered. "It's me." The light washed away from her face as the door before her slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is my first entry, so feel free to tell me how you think it is. I know its short, but I wanted to keep my first post simple. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristoff, please just open the door"

"Just go away Ana"

"Kristoff please. Let me just talk to you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I need to explain to you why I did what I did. Please, just don't shut me out."

Ana heard a sigh from within as the door before her opened once more. She smiled. He didn't.

"Thank you," she said trying to keep in her excitement. He just grunted as he closed the door behind her.

Sven was cuddled up in the corner of the room eating carrots, as usual. He looked up when Ana entered, but went back to eating moments later. The room was stiff, and everyone within the kingdom could feel the tension. After many minutes of silence, Kristoff spoke up.

"So. Are you going to talk or not?"

"Yeah just wait. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to phrase this?"

"Phrase what?" Kristoff burst. "Your excuse for why you cheated on me? Your excuse for betraying my trust? Well I don't want to hear it, Ana. I'm done with your lies."

"Me too," replied Ana in a low whisper. "That's why I came here. To tell you everything." She looked up into his warm brown eyes, noticing the ice flakes on his eyelashes that had not yet melted from the day's work. He never looked more attractive, and she felt a hunger from within that surprised her. "I want you to know why I did what I did, and how its been eating away my soul, and how I haven't laughed or felt truly happy since the day you left."

Kristoff sighed. "I didn't leave you."

Ana laughed, but not the happy cheerful laugh, the laugh that portrays the strongest feelings of disbelief and pain. "If you didn't leave me then why aren't we together?"

"We aren't together," Kristoff nearly exploded, "because you broke me. You took everything I had and ripped it away from me" He paused. "You were the only thing I had," He added, just loud enough for Ana to hear. She looked up.

"Listen Kristoff. What I did was stupid, but you can't be mad at me. You went into the mountains and didn't come back for _two weeks. _I thought you were lost or that you..." She looked up with tears in her sincere, blue eyes. "I thought you could've died Kristoff." He stiffened as she wept quietly to herself. "I waited for you. I went to the gate every morning, and slunk away at the end of the day as hope slowly drained out of me. The probability of you dying was overwhelming. I didn't leave my room for two days. I didn't eat, drink, or sleep. I wouldn't talk to anyone, and would only acknowledge Elsa's presence when she yelled at me to listen. But the pain of losing you was deafening." She stopped to regain composure, for she had started sobbing by the end of her story. "I decided after a week that I needed to move on. So that night I went to Elsa's ball. And that's when I met him."

* * *

><p>Kristoff looked at Ana, and never wanted someone so much in his life. He wanted to pull her sobbing body in and tell her it was going to be okay. He wanted to stop her mid-sentence with a kiss so powerful that it would let her know he forgave her. But he couldn't. He had to let her know the pain he felt when he found out she had cheated on him. The drop in the stomach when you look into empty, emotionless eyes. The slow and painful break of the heart when you realized the only one you truly loved, didn't think you were good enough.<p>

"I thought that starting fresh would help the pain," Ana continued. "But it didn't. His tongue tasted like yours. His hair felt so silky through my hands, that if I closed my eyes tight enough, I could trick myself into thinking it was you. But when I woke up then next morning, I knew it was a mistake. Even before you walked in to surprise me with your return, only to find him in my bed where you usually slept, I knew I had broken something so special. That even if you weren't alive, there was no one else to be with. And I ruined that." She was a waterfall of emotions by now. "I'm so sorry," she choked through tears.

Kristoff couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know" he said, looking into her tear filled eyes."I know you're sorry. I know you feel bad" He said, consoling her with an arm on her shoulder.

"You do?" She looked up in surprise.

"I do. I know because every day I see you watching me through your window. And everyday I see you slink away sadly when I go into the ice shop."

She froze, not knowing how to react. Before she could say anything else he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey hey hey I'm back! I've been trying to come back sooner, but didn't really have time. So this is chapter two! I have a general idea of what I want to do, but please feel free to comment ideas, and I'll see if I can fit them in. Thanks for reading! -K<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff opened his eyes to the familiar scenery of his house. Every morning was the same in the Bjorgman household. Except for today. Today, instead of waking up to his best friend waiting to play, he woke up to a disappointed look on Sven's face, and he felt the same way inside. 'You didn't do anything wrong' he tried to reassure himself. 'It was just a single kiss that happened in the moment' But the more he tried to convince himself of this, the more he knew it was no use. He had gone back to the one person he tried to stay away from. He got out of bed and made himself some waffles. He let out a long sigh. 'Today is going to be rough day' he thought as he headed out the door, waffle in hand, Sven by his side. He closed the door and entered the bustling plaza. Today was the feast of Anna, celebrating the innocent little princess that everyone loved. Kristoff passed 5 blown up posters of Anna's face by the time he got to his ice shop, the only one not decorated with Anna's face or words of love for her. He walked upstairs into the freezer, and began to cut the ice, not bothering to put his gloves on first.

* * *

><p>Anna, on the other hand, woke up to the sound of cheering townspeople. She ran to her window to wave, causing a roar so loud people in Finland probably heard it. She giggled thinking about how life had finally taken a step in the right direction. Today was her day to shine. It was her feast day after all, but more importantly, she had won Kristoff back-or so she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not in? Today is Monday, it's his workday."<p>

"I'm sorry princess, but Kristoff took the day off. He left this morning after just 15 minutes of work. He didn't say anything about where he was going or how long he would be out. He just got up, dropped the keys to the store on my desk and walked away."

"Oh," replied Anna. "Well if you see him, tell him I stopped by"

"Sure thing princess"

"Thanks Stefan," and with that, Anna was out the door and on her was to Kristoff's house. 'He has to be there' she thought to herself, but she couldn't convince herself enough to really believe it.

She knocked, with no answer. She tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked. "Kristoff?" No one answered. She pushed back the door to reveal an empty house. Kristoff had left, and according to the _Welcome to Weselton _pamphlet on the floor, he wasn't just out for groceries.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was awakened once more by the sobs and wails coming from Anna's room. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, and headed down the hall. She knocked on Anna's door with, surprise!, no response. She opened the door anyway and sat at the foot of Anna's bed, in the same way she has been this whole week. Elsa's presence didn't stop Anna from crying full force. Elsa's heart broke as she looked down at the mess that has become her sister.

"Anna why don't you get up and take a bath. Your hair is knotted, your breath smells like fish oil, and quite frankly, so do you."

"Go away Elsa," Anna groaned.

"I'm not leaving until you get into that tub. I'll go start it now. You have five minutes to get up."

Anna just rolled over and continued to cry, but this time it was silent. Only warm tears flooding down her face revealed that she was crying. 'At least my tears will blend in with the bath water,' she thought. It took every ounce of energy to get herself up. She looked in the mirror for the first time in days, and was shocked at her appearance. Her face was ghostly pale, and she had bags under her eyes that had bags themselves. Her frail body resembled that of a skeleton with a paper thin layer of skin. The only life left in her appearance was in her pale blue eyes that were crisp as ice. They were sad, and innocent, and resembled those of a child. She was vulnerable even in appearance.

Elsa came back into the room and handed her fresh clothes and a towel.

"I'll be back in about an hour. I have a little surprise for you when you get ready."

Anna reluctantly nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door and turned the bright headache-inducing lights off. Only the glow of the early morning sun peeked through the window. She stripped down and got into the warm bath water, filled to the brim with vanilla scented bubble-her favorite. But even the bubbles couldn't make her feel better. The only person she ever truly loved was gone. She got a second chance, and he ran away. He was her everything, and now he was gone. She felt hopeless. She would never meet a man as perfect as Kristoff, and she would never learn to love again. Time flew by as she relaxed in the tub. But the longer she soaked, the sadder she became. Everything reminded her of Kristoff. The caramel colored walls reminded her of his brown eyes that were deep set and could melt the hearts of anyone who looked into them. The snowflake patterned floors reminded her of the days when she would wake up early and spend the whole day in his ice shop, watching him hum as he worked. She couldn't stand being without him. She couldn't live without him. She glanced at the clock. 'Elsa will be here soon,' she thought. 'It's now or never.' And with that she let herself fall into the water, with no intent of coming up.

An ear-shattering scream burst through the halls as Elsa crumbled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything became a blur. Policemen, guards, and castle workers rushed through the doors and dragged Anna out of the tub. Everything played out quickly, but for Elsa it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. She sat on Anna's floor as they rushed her to the hospital. She sat on Anna's floor as crowds formed around the castle. She sat on Anna's floor for the next three days.

* * *

><p>When Elsa finally emerged from the room she was immediately surrounded by servants and maids, demanding she ate, demanding her to get some sleep, demanding her to do everything she didn't want to do. She walked past them without a hint of acknowledgement and continued into the kitchen with a glazed look in her eyes. The chef's looked at her for instructions on what to begin to prepare, but she glided past them as well, straight into the pantry. She returned to her room to indulge in the first meal she's had in three days. Chocolate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" The guard nearly broke down the door as he trampled through the halls and into Elsa's room. She looked up slowly her eyes still red and glossy. "Elsa we just got news from the hospital. She's awake"<p>

Elsa had never gotten changed so fast in her life. Within minutes she was on a horse, fresh clothes on, new braid, and a smile of relief painted across her face. She and her castle crew were speeding through town so fast that vendors and townspeople barely saw them pass. When they approached the hospital the crowd was immense. The townspeople probably doubled the size of the small hospital behind them. Pushing through the crowd and into the hospital Elsa started to cry again. '_Conceal,' _she thought to herself. But it was too late, by the time she reached Anna's room she was in hysterical sobs. Anna, looking paler than usual and weaker than Elsa's emotional control level, looked up at Elsa. But there was something on Anna's face that Elsa hadn't expected to see. There was a hint of remorse, but not for attempting suicide, for living. Elsa pushed that thought away and slowly approached the bed. "Hey Anna." Anna didn't respond, she just looked up at Elsa with wide blue eyes that were sad and confused.

"Why did you save me?" Anna whispered after a few seconds of silence. Elsa looked away.

"Anna, not now."

"YES NOW ELSA! WHY AM I STILL HERE!" Anna burst.

"Anna. _Not now," _Elsa urged_._

"ELSA! DON'T PUSH THIS AWAY. WHY. AM. I. ALIVE."

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? LET YOU DIE?! ANNA YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON LEFT IN MY LIFE! I WASN'T GONNA LET YOU LEAVE ME!" Elsa lost it. She knew the people outside could hear, but she didn't care. "THE QUESTION SHOULD NOT BE WHY YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. THE QUESTION IS WHY YOU THINK YOU SHOULD'NT BE!"

Anna was silenced. A silent tear slid down her cheek and into her lap. Elsa's shoulders dropped with a sigh. She sat down at the foot of Anna's bed and they sat in silence. The tension of the room slowly faded away and Anna looked up at her broken down sister, "Is that," Anna sniffed, "_chocolate?"_ Elsa giggled. "Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"It's the only thing I've eaten in the past week," Elsa blushed with her head down

They both burst into laughter, and the room lightened.

"Anna?" A nurse entered the room. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Anna was puzzled. The only person who cared about her was sitting right next to her.

A large figure appeared at the door.

"Hi Anna."

"Kristoff?"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN DROWNING IN HOMEWORK. I HAVE SPRING BREAK THIS WEEK SO MORE POSTS TO COME! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff slowly entered the room. Everyone fell silent as his heavy boots crossed the floor until they were at the foot of Anna's bed. Their eyes were locked on each other and it was as if no one else were in the room. Elsa decided it was best to leave, and mumbled an obvious excuse before leaving. Anna broke her gaze.

"You shouldn't be here"

Kristoff didn't reply. Anna waited patiently for a response, but none came. She looked up. Kristoff, though he was both tall and strong, looked as if he were two feet tall. His childlike eyes were red from crying, and his soft red cheeks were wet with silent tears. Anna couldn't look at him. She would break down and give into him. She would fall back in love with him, although she wasn't quite positive if she'd fallen out of love in the first place.

"Ana" Kristoff's voice cracked as he pushed the word out of his lips. "Ana, I'm-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He broke down into a loud sob, which he unsuccessfully tried to muffle with his sleeve. It was hard for Ana to be mad at the man standing in front of her. His crying almost seemed pathetic for the manly-man he was, but to Ana it seemed endearing. As she looked up to see his face, she knew she had always loved him, and she never fell out of love with him.

Kristoff didn't need to say anything for Anna to know he was sorry. He sat down at the edge of the hospital bed, and his sobs slowly ended.

"Anna-"

"Shhh. You don't need to say anything right now. Just sit."

* * *

><p>Out in the waiting room, Elsa decided to entertain herself with the newest edition of <em>Arendelle Weekly<em>. When she finished flipping through the surprisingly interesting pages she realized barely any time had passed. With a sigh she stood up and made her way to the window where she watched the townspeople carrying out their everyday lives. One woman struggled to keep her three young children calm as they passed the chocolate stand. Another young couple strolled casually down the side walk. And there was a man, no more than a year older than herself looking back at her. He was tall, taller than the average man, and his muscles were visible even through his thick coat. His dark brown hair accented his pale blue eyes. When he saw her looking he smiled and started to walk toward her. He entered the hospital with an alluring confidence and walked right up to her.

"Hi," he said in a low, husky voice. "I'm Finn. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me through the window." He had a warm presence that was both welcoming and intimidating.

"Really?" Elsa replied as casually as she could given the situation. "Well, not to burst your bubble, but did you notice where you were standing?"

The man looked back in confusion.

"You happened to be standing next to my favorite candy shop, and I was contemplating wether I should buy myself some while I was waiting for my sister"

The man seemed unfazed by the misunderstanding. Instead of apologizing he walked swiftly out the doors and straight into the shop. He came out two minutes later carrying a bag of candy in it. He reentered the hospital and handed the bag to Elsa.  
>"I didn't know what you like so I bought you one of everything, except candied fish heads. No one likes candy fish heads."<p>

Stunned Elsa sat there with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you'll attract flies," said Finn with a smirk.

Elsa didn't know whether she should be disgusted by him or attracted to him. Her heart chose the latter.

"Well thank you for the candy and the near useless advice but I've got to go to my sister" she turned away to go to Anna's room but walked slowly, giving him a chance to call her back to him.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand and pulled her. Before she knew it he was kissing her, and she, surprising even herself, was kissing him back.

He pulled back slowly, but kept her real close. "Do you still need to go?" he whispered.

"I think she'll be fine for a while."

* * *

><p>Elsa went back to Anna's room and opened the door to find Anna wrapped in Kristoff's arms. They were both asleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's day started like every other one this week. She woke up to a gloomy winter day. She got dressed and went to the hospital to visit Anna. She bought flowers in the lobby, and spent half the day with her. Then Kristoff took over and stayed with Anna the rest of the day. But when she left the hospital she realized something was different, but she couldn't tell what. She walked down the street, shaking off the feeling.

* * *

><p>Finn stayed back in the shadows, wanting to approach the queen but deciding not to. He approached her last week, and that was enough for now. He watched her walk away into the gates of the castle before returning home. "Tomorrow," he told himself, "will be the day". He walked into his run down house and looked through the paintings of Elsa on his wall. A smile appeared on his face as he added a new one to the only empty space left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know this one is kinda short so I'm gonna post a new one either tonight or tomorrow<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Leo was your ordinary guy. He worked hard for his money, he was a logger in Arendelle, and lived comfortably. He kept in shape as best as he could, and helped his neighbors and fellow townspeople. But, there was one thing about Leo that made him stand out, or rather, blend in completely. He was painfully shy. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to people and be fun, it was that he just didn't feel comfortable doing so. He felt that he couldn't relate to people, who were always made careless moves, not thinking of the consequences. He had lived through enough consequences, and so he preferred to lay low. And he did so successfully, that was, until he met the queen.

* * *

><p>"Sorry" Elsa muttered as she clumsily picked up the pieces of wood she knocked down. She looked up into emerald green eyes that captivated her, and for what felt like the first time in forever (I had to) she was at a loss for words.<p>

"Oh no It's my fault...I-" Leo stopped talking as soon as he realized he was in the presence of the queen. "Your majesty," he kneeled with his head bowed, "I'm sorry this is all my fault."

Elsa giggled "No need to bow um..."

"Oh- Leo. Leo Hale."

"Hale? That's not a Norwegian last name. Are you from here?"

" Actually no, I'm from England. But I moved here when I was ten, but I still haven't seemed to lose the accent." The accent that Elsa now picked up on.

"Well I wouldn't worry about the accent. I like it." He blushed and kept his eyes down. His shyness drew Elsa in. It was the first person she'd met in a while that wasn't trying to impress her or propose to her. "So, Mr. Hale, what are your plans for this evening? I am having a ball at the castle for my sister's return and would love if come."

"My queen-"

"Elsa. You can call me Elsa"

"Umm, Els..E...Ms. Elsa, I would not want to impose on you, all because a few dropped logs. And besides I don't have anything to wear to such an event."

She smiled when he couldn't say Elsa, and liked the way he called her Ms. She felt warm in a way she hadn't felt since her parents died.

"Well, then Mr. Leo, I guess we will have to get you fitted at the castle."  
>He looked up in shock. Before he could resist, Elsa grabbed his arm and half dragged him towards the castle, giggling on the way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not now. Now was my day, today I was going to approach her, today I was going to do it.<em>

Finn backed away from the cart from where he was watching Elsa, rage flowing through his veins. How could he ruin this for him. And who was that anyway. Finn had never seen the guy before, and today wasn't the day for a first introduction. He needed a plan to get rid of this guy. Elsa was his. The mystery of her disappearance as a child intrigued him instantly, and from the moment she reopened the gates, he knew she would be his. He never planned on someone else interfering, and he was seething by the time he got home. He sat at his desk, the only light was coming from the melting candle next to him. The wick was almost burnt through, but he didn't notice. He began scribbling plans to get the queen to notice him again. How could she not like him? He looked up into the mirror, and couldn't find anything that would push the queen away. He thought back to the day of their first meeting, and couldn't find a flaw in his perfectly planned introduction. He was witty, and strong, and handsome. What was not to like? He punched the mirror, sending glass shards everywhere. His hand was bleeding, but his anger numbed the pain. He always got what he wanted. And what he wanted, was Elsa.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I like this one"<p>

"Just come out, I'll tell you if it's bad." Leo emerged from the bathroom decked out in ruffles. Elsa couldn't contain her laughter.

"See, I told you!"

"Here try this one."

Back into the dressing room Leo went, and again he emerged in something not too pleasant to the eyes. This routine went on for five more outfits, until Elsa decided to take the reigns. She scoured through the closet until she found something she felt would be perfect.

"This is the final try. If this doesn't work, then you can come in your underwear for all I care."

"Well, then let's hope this works"

While Leo was changing, Elsa couldn't keep herself from thinking of Leo in his underwear. She smiled goofily, but then quickly regained composure when she realized where her thoughts had wandered off to.

Leo came out in a black tuxedo with a plum vest and tie. The light reflected off his golden hair, and his eyes shone like the city of oz. Elsa never realized how truly handsome he was, the suit perfectly gripping his toned body. The air was tense as their eyes met, and in that moment they were the only two people in the room.

"QUEEN ELSA" A servant burst through the door, and Elsa immediately dropped her eyes. "THERE IS A MAN FOR YOU WAITING AT THE GATE" The servant continued in a rather loud voice for the confined space.

"Who?"

"HE SAID HIS NAME WAS FINN, AND YOU ASKED HIM TO THE BALL, SO , HE IS HERE WAITING."

"Shoot I forgot! Uhh, let him in! Open the gates! Hey Leo so I've got to go get ready for the ball and meet my date, but you can head down to the kitchen if you'd like. Or you could go straight to the ball room."

"I think I'll stay here a moment, if that's alright."

"Of course," Elsa smiled. "See you at the ball"

* * *

><p>Finn waited at the gate while servants scrambled within. He was dressed in all black, with a gold pocket-watch hanging from his breast pocket. It was the only nice clothing he had, and hoped it would convince Elsa he was prestigious. He spent hours in front of the mirror combing his delicate brown hair perfectly to the side. He adjusted his tie so many times, he was surprised it was still intact. He looked at his reflection in the window across the street and smiled, though it was not a warm smile. It was cold and dark, emotionless. The gates opened and he regained his boy-next-door composure with a smile that was warmer and more charming. He slowly walked in, heels clacking the polished stone floor.<p>

"Tonight is the night"


	9. Chapter 9

Anna exited the hospital feeling better than ever. She felt rejuvenated and couldn't wait for the ball. She entered her room, and immediately began searching for the perfect dress, this was, after all, her ball. She should look perfect. She _would _look perfect. She ended up choosing a pastel green dress with a black waistband, and let her long wavy hair fall loose down her shoulders. She then entered the bathroom for make-up, and within 15 min looked like a true princess. She smiled at her reflection and left the castle to find Kristoff. She went down to his house and entered. He was just starting the dressing process. He was looking through his closet, and with a loud huff he walked towards the front.

"Woah, oh, hi Anna, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh yeah, sorry I just got here." Kristoff didn't respond, he was taking in Anna's appearance. He noticed she was still frail from the hospital, but she looked more alive than ever. Her eyes sparkled, and her warm smile took his breath away. He became more nervous for tonight.

"Um... I was just...uh... picking out my..uh..tux for..uh...the...the..."

"The ball?"

"Uh yeah that"

Anna giggled at his sudden nervousness, and wondered what had gotten into the usually outspoken man standing in front of her.

"Well let me help you with that" she bounded off into the depths of his closet, which mostly contained his casual work clothes. "Do you own even _one _nice thing?"

"I think. Oh yeah! I wore that one thing to the ball after your sister returned from the north mountain."

"You borrowed that from the castle. Should we go there to find something?"

* * *

><p>Elsa greeted Finn in the entrance hall with a kiss, surprising them both. Finn relaxed and her emotion toward him, and Elsa was wondering what had gotten into her.<p>

"Hey. You look beautiful," greeted Finn in a low, enchanting tone.

Elsa blushed. "You look good yourself." Then Elsa's eyes dropped to his hand and noticed cuts and bruises.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"Oh nothing to worry about, some glass broke at work and cut my hand. But don't worry about me, worry about the ball and your sister's return."

"Well lucky for you that's all accounted for." She led him through the entrance hall and up the stairs. "We've still got about an hour before the ball"

"Whatever shall we do?" replied Finn with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The ball started at 5:00 on the dot. Guests flourished throughout the halls, and music was playing just about everywhere you went. Food was being offered at every corner, and drinks at every door. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Except for Leo. Leo had never been to a ball, and didn't know anyone here. The only ball activity he seemed to know how to do was eat.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Elsa and her date entering the room.

"Finn I don't want to dance!"

"C'mon just one dance. Just. One."

"No! I told you I don't dance. I never have, and I never will."

"Is it that you _don't _dance, or that you_ can't _dance?"

"Really? That's where you're taking this conversation? My _ability_ to dance?"

"Elsa c'mon, you look silly. Just dance with me."

"I SAID NO!" Leo watched as ice shards flew to Finn, just stopping beofre his neck.

* * *

><p>Finn had forgotten how dangerous the queen could be. He slowly backed away from the ice shards as everyone stared.<p>

"I'm sorry," Elsa muttered before cleaning up the ice. "Let the ball continue." And with that the music started up again, and all conversations resumed.

"Elsa, I'm sorry" Finn approached the queen.

Elsa shrugged his hand of her shoulder. "No it's fine. I just need some time by myself." She exited the room, leaving Finn alone staring at her.

* * *

><p>Leo watched the queen make a quick exit, and couldn't help himself from following her. She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut. He crept up the stairs and entered the room. He shut the door behind him.<p>

"Go away Finn," Elsa looked up. "Oh it's you. You don't have to be here. Go back to the party and have fun."

"Nah, the party's got enough fun without me. Besides, I don't know how much I would add to it. I'm not much of a dancer myself."

Elsa sniffled. "I can't believe I did that. I've been able to control my anger so well, I can't believe I let myself slip."

"Hey, everyone gets angry and slips up. Maybe not in the way you do, but they still slip up. Besides, he kinda deserved your little outburst."

"He's usually so kind, so warm I don't know what got into him."

"People can surprise you."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Elsa's angry tears slowly faded away. "So, everyone slips up, eh?

Leo laughed, "I'm assuming you'd like to hear one of mine." Elsa nodded, and Leo began his tale. "My first day working in the forest didn't exactly go as planned. I wasn't exactly what you called strong at the time. In fact, I was basically as weak as my little brother, who was ten at the time. They tested my strength and I failed miserably at everything, so, they told me I wasn't cut out for the job, but they did have a place for me. They told me I could tie the logs into little bundles with bows, and the way the said it made me so angry that I ran and grabbed the first axe I saw, and cut down the first tree I saw. Not smart. I had no idea how to cut a tree, but I was angry, so I was just maniacally swing the axe at this tree. And I managed to cut it all the way through, and was very proud of myself, until it fell onto all of their equipment, and just missed everyone watching."

Elsa laughed and felt much better now. "Well, at least you got the job."

"Yeah, no. Even though they were impressed by my cutting of the tree, they didn't like what I did to all the other axes and wheel barrows. They made me chop up the tree, bundle it, and deliver it to town with no pay. Then they didn't get me the job."

"Wait but you have a job now."

"Yeah, but it's with my own company. They wouldn't hire me, so I started my own logging company, and seem to do pretty well on my own."

They sat in silence as Elsa regained composure.

"Thank you," whispered Elsa before returning to the party.

"No, thank you," replied Leo after the door before him closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna noticed how unusually quiet Kristoff had been that night. He seemed nervous too.

"Hey"

Kristoff jumped as he was sucked out of his daze. "Huh?"

"I just was saying hi...are you okay?"

"What? No, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Fit as a feather. Fresh as a daisy. Cool as as cream. You know me. I-I-...I should probably stop talking now"

Conversation once again fell silent. And Anna immediately thought of how weird Kristoff was acting. They walked around the room, arm in arm, saying hello to familiar faces as they passed. Well, Anna was. Kristoff was once again staring into space, a nervous sweat working its way around his hairline.

* * *

><p>Elsa returned to the party and found her way to her date. She saw Finn in the corner of the room, in the shadows, seeming oddly calm. He had a smile painted across his face, yet his body language and eyes showed no warmth. In fact, they showed just the opposite. He seemed cold and unfriendly, content with something dark and for the first time Elsa saw danger in him. She walked up to him, and upon seeing her something changed in him that made Elsa stop. His posture, demeanor, everything changed. His smile changed to a warm and happy smile. His eyes crinkled with joy, and his posture was less intimidating, and more comfortable to be around. He was virtually a different person.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn saw apprehension in Elsa, and immediately swooped in to charm any second thoughts about being with him away.<p>

"Hey, look I'm sorry about earlier, it was completely my fault."

"Yeah it was"

Finn was taken back at her blunt response, and anger shot through him, but he pushed it away before she saw. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Elsa saw a flash of something flash in Finn's eyes, although what she couldn't quite tell. The same feeling that swooped upon her in the courtyard was now creeping up her spine again. But, once more, she shook it off and continued on with her day.<p>

"So, what would you like to do now my lady?"

Elsa sighed. "Let's go on a walk. I need some air"

"Alone?"

"Umm yeah"

"That sounds perfect"

* * *

><p>Leo sat in Elsa's room and felt regret. Regret of not complimenting her. Regret of not getting her to stay and talk with him. Regretting not telling her how he really felt. He fell back on her bed and looked at the mirror on the ceiling.<p>

"You are a coward", he spat at his reflection.

* * *

><p>Kristoff suddenly let go of Anna's arm. Anna looked up at him, and his face was pale white.<p>

"Kristoff what's wrong? And don't say nothing because if you do I will end the party and wait until you tell me what's-

"There's something I have to do"

"What?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The room went silent. "I'm sorry to bother you all but I've got something I want to say" He walked up on stage.

* * *

><p>Leo stormed out of Elsa's door. A servant passed by. "Hey, you" The servant turned around "Hey where's Elsa?"<p>

"Umm I think she went out to the garden why?"

Leo burst through the halls and nearly ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Elsa." Finn looked up into Elsa's eyes and mustered up the most innocent look he could create. "Elsa, look. About earlier. What I did was terrible. I should've never forced you to do anything you didn't want to and I'm so sorry."<p>

Elsa couldn't help but notice that his words seemed genuine, but his eyes didn't. His eyes looked almost, angry.

"Finn, I want to believe you. But, I don't know if I can. Today was supposed to be about Anna. Her return. And you took something as silly as me not wanting to dance and turned it into the Finn show. The party stopped to watch, the attention turned to us, and it was no longer Anna's party.

Elsa could tell Finn was getting angry. 'c'mon,' she thought, 'let's see who you really are'

* * *

><p>"Anna. Anna in the time I've known you, I can honestly say I've been bettered as a person. Yes, we've had our bumps in the road, but who hasn't. Our relationship has proven to be strong enough to last any obstacle thrown at us." Kristoff stopped talking long enough to lock eyes with Anna. And in that moment he knew. And suddenly, that little box in his pocket felt like a hundred pounds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn. You were wrong. And you know it. And I know it. But just because we know you were wrong doesn't mean we can move on. I'm sorry"<p>

Elsa got up and started to walk away. When she felt Finn's hand clasp around her arm she couldn't help but smile.

"Elsa wait," the frustration in his voice was apparent, and he didn't care about hiding it anymore.

Elsa, tired of his antics, cooled down her skin to a temperature so cold Finn had to pull away. Finn was getting angry and when Elsa turned around to look at him, she saw something she wasn't expecting.

* * *

><p>Leo got to the garden as fast as he could to tell Elsa everything, but stopped at the entrance. Elsa and Finn were in a fierce argument. And it wasn't just the argument that was getting heated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna, I'm the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine and<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at Finn's blood red eyes. The iris had an orange ring surrounding the deep shade of red that lay in the center. She didn't notice his palms were glowing red, but Leo did.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo ran to the scene as fire built up in Finn's hands. He didn't understand why Elsa wasn't doing anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was mesmerized by the perfection of his eyes. And also curious about them. A curiosity, that was dangerous.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna, I love you with all my heart, and I always will." Kristoff dropped to his knee.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn pulled his hands back ready to strike. "Elsa look out!" Leo's unexpected cry woke Elsa up from the hold his eyes had on her. Just then fire shot from Finn's hands, straight to Elsa. But her quick reflexes were there before her mind was, and before she knew it she was throwing back ice with all her might. Suddenly Finn stopped. He turned on his heels and started walking towards Leo.<p>

"YOU" he yelled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HAD HER. SHE WASN'T LOOKING. THEN YOU-" fire shot towards Leo, but Elsa was faster. She shot ice at Leo covering his whole body in a protective layer of cool.

* * *

><p>"Anna, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest guy in the world, and marry me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Leo felt a weird sensation go through him. He saw fire being shot at him, and yet he didn't feel it. He felt surprisingly cool. He looked around to find the source, and saw Elsa throwing everything she had into saving him. But then he turned and saw Finn. Effortlessly throwing fire in his direction. He wondered why it was easier for Finn when he suddenly felt a burning pain that made him feel as if his insides were ripping their way out of him. Finn was now putting more effort into his death. Not hot enough to kill him, but enough to make it slow and painful. Elsa was losing energy. 'This is it' he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The ballroom burst into screams of joy and laughter so loud Anna's yes was barely audible. She ran to Kristoff and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before and never would again. He kissed back with a hunger that surprised them both. They didn't care that there were over 100 people watching, for in that moment, there was nobody else in the world but them.<p>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH" The pain was so intense, Leo almost wanted death. "please," he whispered with the little energy he had less.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn smiled as Leo begged for mercy. He turned to the queen who was just barely keeping him alive. And in her eyes he saw something that made his stomach drop. She was looking at Leo in a way she had never looked at Finn. He stopped attacking Leo and turned to Elsa, who collapsed on the floor. She tried to get up but there was no energy left to get up.<p>

"You love him don't you?"

"What?"

"You. Love. Him."

"What are you talking about, I was only trying to save him"

"DO _NOT_ LIE TO ME" Elsa didn't respond.

"Yes," she finally whispered.

Leo gasped in the background and stepped forward to say something, but Finn held up his hand to stop him.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why him, and not me. I gave you everything I had. Why. him?"

"Finn, I don't know but can we please not talk about this? At least not now."

Finn wanted to stop her from leaving, but knew if he did he would never get to talk to her again. So, he watched as her silhouette disappeared into the glow of the party.

And then there were two.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you know?"

Leo was slowly recovering from the extreme temperatures that took over his body. His response was barely audible "I had no idea"

"And I'm assuming you feel the same?" There was a condescending tone in Finn's voice as he questioned the man standing next to him.

"Umm...yeah..." Leo's voice was light and raspy, and sounded almost pathetic.

Finn was ready to finish the job now that Leo was left unprotected, but as he turned towards Leo he felt a sense of pity wash over him. He carefully watched as Leo collapsed while trying to walk. Instead of ending the pain he put a ring of fire around Leo that would burn him, but not kill him. And as he walked past the nearly lifeless body on the floor he spat in the worthless face that lay on the cold stone ground.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in a daze as she re-entered the ballroom. The past events seemed blurry, almost like a dream. She had not realized she had feelings for Leo until Finn had asked her. And now that she knew she liked Leo, she didn't know what the next step was.<p>

She was lost in thought when someone approached her offering her congratulations.

"You must be so proud and excited" the stranger continued.

"Umm yeah" Elsa replied, having no idea what the lady was talking about. This happened a few more times before she ran into Olaf.

Excitement instantly hit his face as he waddled up to Elsa.

"Isn't love just wonderful?" Olaf sighed.

"Yeah I guess. What's going on anyway?"

Olaf gasped so dramatically he could've been on the broadway stage. He sat there with his mouth opened and Elsa had to remind him to respond.

"Olaf!"

"What? Oh! Yeah! You don't know?"

"Olaf if I knew would I be asking you?"

Olaf opened his mouth but before he could respond trumpets blared and everyone was dancing together and Elsa was pulled away into a dance.

* * *

><p>Leo tried to get up, but couldn't he was in so much pain, but didn't have the energy to yell out. He could only muster up a small whisper before losing consciousness. "Elsa"<p>

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff couldn't keep away from each other the whole night. If they weren't being congratulated they were kissing, and if they weren't kissing they were flirting with each other. At one point, when the music died down, Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm and they slowly moved into the hallway. As they kissed, more in love than ever, Anna reached back to open her door, and they disappeared for the rest of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few dances Elsa realized that Leo was missing, so she went back to the garden to se if he was still there. She screamed out when she saw him on the floor and instantly put out the flames surrounding him. She ran to kneel beside him, hoping she wasn't too late. As she started to lose hope she felt him move slightly beside her. Her heart leaped and she felt relief rush through her. Leo lifted his head just enough to look Elsa in the eyes. "Look who finally decided to show up" and he gave a small smile that let Elsa know that he, and they, were going to be just fine<p>

* * *

><p>Leo sat in Elsa's room after the ball, and they chatted easily for hours. They would always get near the topic of what happened that night, but Elsa would nervously push it away before they got too in depth. Finally, Leo broke the ice and spoke up.<p>

"Hey, about tonight," Leo saw Elsa cringe and decided to steer the conversation away from Finn. "Thanks for coming back for me"

Elsa turned towards him, "Of course," she smiled. She started toward her bed, where Leo was sitting, and leaned against the bedpost. "What was it like? In the fire?"

"Well, at first it wasn't too bad. It was uncomfortable, of course, but I was so numb from the previous pain that it seemed almost distant. Thn it got worse. I could feel the fire lick at me as I lay on the floor helpless. I could hear Finn's maniacal laugh in my head as my insides boiled. and then in all that dark, I saw you. You kept me alive." He looked up into Elsa's crisp blue eyes and smiled.

"Can I see the burn?" she asked, trying not to come on too strong.

"Of course" Leo slipped off his shirt, and Elsa saw his true definition for the first time. She sat behind him and placed her hand on his strong back. It was warm where the fire had been, and she could feel his muscles twitch when she slowly dragged her soft fingers down his back. There were dark bruise like marks that danced up his spine, almost like a flame, and she traced the pattern, mesmerized by the organization of such a cruel mark. Leo looked up and turned toward Elsa. A lock of golden hair fell in front of his face, and she carefully reached up to move it. Leo slowly moved forward until he felt Elsa's cool breath sink into his skin. When their lips met, everything felt right in the world, and Elsa felt that nothing could go wrong as long as he was by her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa woke up next to Leo and turned to look at the clock on her wall.

"Shoot, it's already 9:00!" She jumped out of bed and felt a cool breeze whip around her body. She looked in the mirror and blushed before grabbing the nearest robe to cover her bare body. She went into the bathroom and prepared a cold bath to wake her up. As she dipped herself into the cool water she made the top freeze over, so that her body was locked in the water. This was her happy place. But as the events of last night unravelled in her mind, she became uneasy and immediately got out and put her clothes on. She briskly walked out into the hallway where Anna and Kristoff were waiting.

* * *

><p>Anna's hands were shaking as she latched on to Kristoff's side. The last time she confronted Elsa on this subject, things kind of turned cold. And snowy. And miserable. Oh yeah, and Elsa ran away into an ice kingdom whose guard almost killed Anna. But besides that Anna felt she had nothing to worry about...<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm hey guys" Elsa said, startled by their presence in the usually empty hall. "What's up?"<p>

"Well" Anna glanced at Kristoff nervously. Elsa got a weird feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"Anna? Is everything alright?"

Kristoff jumped in, "Elsa. We have something very important to tell you." Elsa stared back blankly, not sure what to expect.

"Well we were just thinking"

"Well actually deciding that"

"It would be best to at this point"

"Well you know we've been together a while now and"

"Well we've really thought this through and-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" Elsa burst.

Kristoff took a big breath and sputtered four words so quickly Elsa barely realized what he was saying. Then it hit her.

"WHAT?"

"I said, I'm marrying your sister. And quite frankly there isn't much you can do about it. It's going to happen."

"Kristoff!"

"Sorry Anna I got excited. Okay so there are things you can do about it Elsa, but one way or another it's going to happen."

The weird comments from last night suddenly made complete sense to Elsa. She didn't respond for a while, and she could see Anna getting squirmy in the corner of her eye.

"okay" she finally replied.

"What?"

"I said okay. BUT only on one condition. You let me help plan the wedding."

"Wait so you're okay with this?" Anna was baffled.

"I mean, I always thought I'd be the first to marry but, It's not like you met him today. You guys really know each other." Anna laughed at the reference to Hans and her blinding infatuation with him.

"Thank you Elsa"

* * *

><p>Leo woke up completely confused by his surroundings. Then he remembered. He remembered the cool touch of Elsa's hands sliding down his back. He remembered how beautiful she looked with nothing but the pale moonlight grazing across her cheek. And he remembered her ice blue eyes, more passionate than anything he'd ever seen before. And he couldn't help but to smile as he waltzed down the hall into the kitchen, where Elsa stood waiting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So I'm trying to write more but school has started so I may not be able to post quite as often as I'd like. And as always, commentsreviews would be most appreciated and are ****_always_**** welcomed :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Leo couldn't help but think how beautiful Elsa looked as the warm sunlight splashed across her face. She looked up when he entered the room and smiled, though Leo could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Umm well. I just learned that my sister is getting married, and get this, the best man is going to be a reindeer," Elsa laughed nervously. Leo spotted the fake happiness in an instant and immediately hugged her tight and comforted her, which prompted Elsa to burst into sobs.

"I just-just-just" She could't finish the sentence. They sat there in silence, her head rested up against his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. A sniffle coming from the queen every once in a while. Once she regained composure she decided to give it another try.

"I always thought I'd be the first to get married you know? And then all of a sudden this comes out of nowhere."

"Did you tell Anna how you feel?"

"Of course not! She thinks I'm super excited"

"Hmmm. Well I think that you should get some rest and see how you feel about it after a nap."

"Yeah ok." And with that Elsa slunked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa's nap was short lived. She woke up no more than 20 minutes later feeling extremely dizzy. She got up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to relieve her stomach of her breakfast. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, but when she looked up at the mirror she couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. She sighed and got back under the covers. But she couldn't shake off the weird feeling crawling up her spine. 'I probably just have the flu' she tried to reassure her self, although she couldn't bring herself to believe that was true.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna returned to the castle after lunch to talk to Elsa about the wedding. She was so excited Elsa wanted to help, but when she walked into Elsa's office she wasn't there. 'Hmmm, that's odd' she thought. So she decided to check the foyer. Again no Elsa. After checking the kitchen, the dining room and the ball room she decided to check Elsa's room. 'She can't be there. It's past noon, there's work to be done.' But Anna was wrong. She opened the door to find Elsa in bed surrounded by plates of turkey, chocolate, milkshakes, and more.<p>

"Elsa!" gasped Anna. The queen groggily looked up. "What happened?"

Elsa slowly moved her head around then looked back at Anna. "I was hungry"

"I'll say! You ate enough for two people!"

"So?"

"Sooo. You can't just do that Elsa!"

"But... I was hungry"

Anna rolled her eyes as she proceeded to clean up Elsa's mess. Elsa tried to get up to help but a shock of pain burst up her spine. She cried out.

"Elsa!" Anna yelped as the queen collapsed on the bed.

"I'm fine Anna. Just a little back pain. I'll be fine." But Anna could sense Elsa was trying to convince herself more than she was Anna. "I think I'm going to stay here a while," said Elsa. "Could you get someone to bring me my work so I could at least accomplish something?"

"Umm yeah, sure thing." Anna swooped out the door leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elsa woke up another swoop of nausea and had to run to the bathroom. But the real problem wasn't the nausea, it was what's causing it. Elsa didn't have a fever or any other flu symptom, and there was no other possible ailment. All arrows lead to one direction. And that morning, as she stumbled out of the bathroom, Elsa realized what it was.<p>

"Oh God"


	14. Chapter 14

Leo was finishing up some work when he heard a violent pounding on the door. He opened the door to see Elsa staring at him with wide eyes. Eyes that almost looked...terrified.

"Leo we have to get married."

"What!" Leo coughed out. The abrupt announcement took him by surprise. "Elsa, not that I don't love you or anything, because I do, but don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Elsa didn't respond. Instead she took a seat in his perfectly carved wooden chairs and stared out into space. "What have I done" she whispered to herself.

Leo didn't hear her, so he obliviously made some tea and brought it to her. He sat down in the chair beside her, turning it so that they were facing each other. He sighed.

"Elsa. Just talk to me, I'm sure I can help you with whatever is on your mind." He placed his hand on Elsa's leg, but she immediately stiffened.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Leo I don't know what to do. I'm scared" she muttered.

"Well why don't you try telling me what's wrong. Maybe I can help Elsa"

"No, you can't. No one can!" Her voice was thick with despair, and Leo's heart crashed into a million pieces.

Elsa didn't know how to tell Leo. He was so innocent. He was living a perfectly happy life and she ruined it.

"Elsa please" Leo whispered.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Leo. I...I...uhmm...I'm uh," Elsa broke down into a cascade of tears.

Leo put his arms around her and pulled her in tight.

"It's okay. You can tell me. Just trust me"

Elsa pulled away from the embrace and stared at Leo. He was wearing a white T-Shirt and a red flannel that grabbed at his burly was dressed so simple. He lead such a simple life. And Elsa was about to change that with two simple words.

Leo could tell Elsa was scared to tell him what she was about to say. She stood up and started pacing the room. She was muttering to herself, but Leo couldn't catch what she was saying. She finally stopped and turned towards him.

"Leo, I'm pregnant"

**BOOM! BABY BOMB **hopefully more work to come soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

Leo didn't say anything, which terrified Elsa. 'What if he doesn't want the baby' she thought. 'or what if he leaves me?' Elsa's breathing became scared and unsteady. Leo slowly stood up. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'this is it'. But to her surprise he walked up to her, smiled, and hugged her. "Don't worry," he whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace, "we'll figure this out." Elsa didn't realize she had started crying again until he pulled a way and wiped a tear from her face. She sniffed and looked up at he crisp, mesmerizing eye. "I love you"

The next day Elsa woke up feeling better than she had in days, even though her nausea had not worn off yet. She bathed, got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Leo waiting for her in the hallway. "Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Hey Elsa, umm I just wanted to stop by and say hi"

"Okay, hello! Is that all"

"Well not exactly. After you told me you were pregnant last night, well, I couldn't fall asleep. I was just too excited." Elsa now noticed the dark purple bags under his eyes, and how tired he looked. "Well anyways, I decided to build you something. Come outside"

When Elsa opened the door there was a brisk wind that whipped her face, and Leo shivered. 'It can't be that cold' she thought. As if reading her mind Leo spoke up, "Elsa how are you not freezing, all you're wearing is a dress and it's like, -10 degrees outside."

She scoffed. "Awe stop exaggerating Leo! It's no less than like 21 degrees." Leo laughed. "What?"

"Look at the thermometer" Elsa glanced at the thermometer hanging outside the gate. It read 0 degrees. Freezing temperature. 'wow' she thought. 'I guess the cold really doesn't bother me'

"Okay enough about the weather. Where's my surprise?"

"It's in my shop still. I didn't want people to see it. Not yet at least."

The walked down the street together, hand in hand. Though there was no talking, they still felt comfortable. That's what Elsa liked about him. He was comfortable sitting in complete silence, and didn't try to force conversation to fill it in. When they got to his shop, he opened the doors to reveal a shiny new wooden crib with angels carved on the headboard. It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had every seen. After a few moments, Elsa noticed there was a blank space on the top, "what's that for," she asked.

"That's for the baby's name. I'll carve it in once we decide."

Elsa turned towards Leo and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.

**Sorry this one's short but it's because I have a long one coming up! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa woke up feeling great. Leo wasn't upset about the pregnancy, she wasn't nauseated anymore, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. She rolled out of bed and took a long warm bath. She couldn't help but place her hand on her stomach every now and then, just to let the baby know she was there. AFter her bath, she got dressed and headed down the hall to speak with Anna. She finally decided to tell her sister the big news. She was so nervous that she could barely walk. She lifted her hand to knock, but stopped. 'I don't know if I can do this' she thought. Out of no where, a large strong hand came from over her shoulder and knocked on the door. She jumped in surprise.

"I knew you'd second guess this decision," Leo whispered in her ear. "But don't worry, I'm here to make sure you go through with this. Trust me, this is a really good thing"

"Come in" a small voice cried from inside the tall mahogany doors.

Elsa smiled. With a strong feeling of reassurance she opened the door to reveal Anna sitting on her bed reading a book. Anna looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Anna. I kinda need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything. Just come on in"

Elsa and Leo entered the brightly decorated room. Everything inside felt so...warm. They sat next to each other on the small sofa against the window, Elsa's small, delicate hand in Leo's.

"Well, I know you're busy with your wedding and everything, but umm I kinda have some important news to tell you."

Anna waited in silence for her sister to continue, but she didn't.

"Go on Elsa, you can tell me anything. You know that"

The seat underneath Elsa started to freeze, and Leo jumped up from the sudden coldness assaulting his behind.

"Sorry," said Elsa softly, "I'm just a little nervous"Anna got up and took the now empty seat beside Elsa. "It's okay, ELsa. Just tell me"

"Well I know I've been acting strange recently, and I know you've noticed, and it's because I'm pregnant"

Anna's jaw dropped, and then a small smile creeped up her face.

"This is so exciting! Tell. Me. Everything! What names are you thinking of? Do you want a boy or a girl? How long have you been pregnant? Does Leo know? If not, then he does now. Who else have you told-"

"Anna! Let' take a breath here, all I know is that I'm pregnant, and the doctor confirmed it, and it's due in about eight months"

Anna looked at her sister timidly. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! This is so great!"

Leo jumped in "Well I'm glad you're excited. Now that you're in on the secret, we can start thinking of names!"

"OOH YAY!" screamed Anna. "What about Henry? or Fredrick? or Stian? or James? Oooh but what if it's a girl? Then you should name her Annabelle! or Mary! or-"

"Anna! I think we have plenty of time to discuss baby names later, for now we have to start decorating."

"EEP!"

The decorating process was a lot more difficult than Elsa expected. A room had to made available, a color for the wall had to be chosen, the crib needed to be moved into the castle, the decorations needed to be chosen, and quite frankly it was just too much for Elsa to handle in one day. Luckily she had Anna. Elsa had never seen Anna so excited about anything in her life. Not even her own wedding. When Anna was busy looking at color options for the walls, Elsa pulled Leo aside.

"Hey, so as fun as this all is, I really need to talk to you"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk about the baby stuff just us two"

Leo smiled, "I'd love to" and he grabbed her hand and led them down the hall to her room.

"So a lot's ben on my mind lately, as to whether or not this baby will have powers, also baby names. Baby names are pretty important too."

"Well the first part is the easy part, because no matter how this baby comes out, powers, no powers, maybe it'll only have some powers , and maybe it'll just come out all weird looking, but just know that no matter what, I will love this baby with everything in me. As for the baby names... we're screwed"

Elsa smiled at his ability to make everything seem like it will be okay.

"What about if it's a boy we name it Agdar, like your father, and because it means brave warrior"

"What does brave warrior have anything to do with this?"

"Because if he turns out to be anything like his mom, he will be one hell of a warrior, and will be the bravest little boy of them all"

Elsa looked up at him and smiled.

"I like that. Agdar it is! But what if it's a girl? I could name it after my mom, but Anna already called dibs a year or two back"

"Well then what are some other names you like?"

"Hmm... what about you? What's your mother's name?"

"My mother's name was Jane. But let's not name the baby after her okay?"

Leo suddenly tensed, and his eyes looked as if they were hiding a deep pain.

"Is everything okay? Why don't we talk about it"

"Well, I never really knew my mother growing up. I saw her, everyday, but I never really got to know her..." his voice trailed off as he paused to regain his composure. "Sorry, I've just never told this to anyone before."

Elsa took his hand, "It's okay. You can tell me if you want, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, I'll keep going just give me a second." He took a deep breath before starting again. "You see I never really got to know my mom because she wasn't exactly keen on getting to know me. She was more involved in getting her hands on the cheapest form of alcohol she could find. She had a drinking problem, but never admitted it. That's why my dad left her, and why I also never got to know him. It's also why I left England. I couldn't stand being in the same room as her so I moved. Then I couldn't stand being in the same city. Then the whole country was hard to be in, so when I saw a job offer here, I decided to take it and haven't looked back since. I never really finished school because I left when I was fifteen, and have been working various odd jobs since. Then I got settled into a long term job, and got my life together but something was still missing. And then I met you" Elsa moved in closer to Leo, so their noses were almost touching.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more"

Leo placed his hands on her cool jawline and pulled her in for the most heartfelt kiss he'd ever given anyone in his life, and Elsa finally knew what it was like to be in love.

**Okay so names kinda aren't my strong point so suggest some names in the comments and I might choose it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa walked in to Leo's work shop as he was sanding down a bench.

"I've decided what I want the girl to be named, well, if it is a girl that is"

Leo spun around and wiped his hands on his black apron. He smiled as he walked up to Elsa and placed his hands on her belly.

"So what'll it be?"

"Well since the boy name starts with an A, I was thinking we could keep it along those line"

"Okay, so that narrows it down. And you know the specific name?"

"I think. I'm leaning towards Alice or Amanda, something british because you're from Britain."

"Hmmm"

"You don't like them?"

"Oh they're wonderful names, just, there are so many girls out there named Alice, and another plenty who are named Amanda. Why don't we try something a little more...unique. After all this baby will be one of a kind"

"Okay, so what were you thinking?"

"Well, as flattered as I am to have you want the baby to be named after my nationality, I feel that our little princess should have the name of one. What about Astrid? Sure, there have been a handful of Astrid's but they were all Queens of this very kingdom. And, of course, it starts with an A"

"I like that. Astrid it is"

"So, when do we find out if this baby will indeed be an Astrid or an Agdar?"

"Well, usually I'd have to wait about a month to meet with Grand Pabbie, but lucky for us, Anna was able to get me in next week"

"I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't we go to the fanciest dinner place there is? I also heard the food is incredible"

"And where exactly is this esteemed place of dining?"

"That would be a surprise. Let me just grab my coat"

Leo carefully untied his apron, threw on a collared shirt over his ratty work tee, and put on his coat. However this was not the coat Elsa was expecting. This was a formal coat, which seemed to have been detached from a tuxedo.

"Wow, this really is formal"

"Only the best for my girl" Leo smiled a half smile. The kind that made Elsa's stomach fill with butterflies as she blushed.

Leo locked the door behind him and then pulled out a soft red cloth from his pocket. Elsa gave him a look of confusion to which he replied, "it's a surprise, remember?" Elsa still looked unsure, but let him tie the cloth around her eyes.

When the cloth was removed from her eyes, all she saw was a warm glow of lights. Once she was able to focus on the scene, she saw that she was in Leo's house, except, it looked different than usual. It's usually casual feel was gone, leaving a formal vibe to it.

"come down the hall and turn left" came a faint voice.

When Elsa followed the directions she saw what the surprise was. A table for two was set up, with a white rose in the center. Rose pedals lay on the floor in front of her, making a path toward her seat. She sat down across from Leo as he looked at her with a goofy grin. Elsa sat in silence as the shock wore down.

"Leo this is...amazing!"

Leo grabbed her hand and looked up into her bright, blue eyes, "This? This is nothing. What I'm looking at right now, that's amazing"

Elsa's heartbeat escalated for the first time in her life. She sat speechless, reminding herself again how lucky she was to have Leo.

Anna had never been happier than she ever had been since she was a little girl building snowmen with Elsa. She also was more stressed than she ever had been in life.

'Where is Elsa' she thought. 'I mean it' her baby and all' She was in the middle of painting the new room for the baby. Kristoff walked in, "Anna are you still working on this? I'm pretty sure Elsa can paint all by herself, anyways, you have a wedding to plan for too. But more importantly, you need to leave the castle. You've been cooped up for about a week now, Sven misses you, I miss you. Why don't we go down to the stables for a picnic-hint: there will be carrots"

Anna giggled, "I guess I could spare a few minutes, and that sounds like fun" She got up and pranced out of the room hand in hand with Kristoff.

This was the best night Elsa had had in weeks. She was low stress, not a care in the world, and she was finally happy.

In the middle of her meal Elsa felt a sharp pain in her stomach. After a few seconds it when away.

'It's nothing,' she thought. 'It has to be nothing'


	18. Chapter 18

** This chapter is going to be the final one. Bear with it because it is going to be long to wrap up everything and all the stories and side plots, but I thought it best to finally end this story so I can start a new one without a scattered brain. Also, my lucky number is 18 so having it be my last chapter number is a nice ending to this. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, and followed :)**

Anna skipped through the halls as another beautiful day in Arendelle began. Everything was perfect. She was getting married, Elsa was having a baby, and she finally got used to that reindeer smell that always lingered after Sven paid a visit. Baby names were picked, the wedding dress chosen, and today was the day she would finally learn the sex of the baby.

"ELSA!" Anna's voice boomed through the halls. "Elsa come one! We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, just one more second" came Elsa's faint reply.

'One more second my ass' thought Anna, and she ran upstairs to retrieve her sister, knowing she was still probably in bed.

"Elsa, come on I told the trolls we would meet them at ten and it's already nine thirty."

To Anna's surprise, Elsa emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go.

"Wow," said Anna. "Look at you! Out of bed and dressed before noon? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Elsa giggled and grabbed Anna by the arm. "Unfortunately this baby runs on a different schedule than I do. It seems like it is taking after Leo when it comes to when to wake up"

Elsa knew what she was saying was a lie. She hadn't felt the baby kick or move for days. It was the nervousness that kept her from sleeping in. She was just too scared to tell Anna.

"Well, whatever gets you out of bed on time works for me-and stop calling the baby it! You're gonna hurt the little angel's feelings."

"I can call it whatever the hell I want when it's causing this much damage to my back" replied Elsa, referring to the recent back pain she had been experiencing due to the pregnancy.

"Yup, still not a morning person" sighed Anna under her breath.

By the time they got to the rock trolls' home it was a quarter past ten.

"I told you we were gonna be late" muttered Anna.

"At least we're here. Now come on"

They walked into the center of the large boulders surrounding them. Suddenly, a low grumble started below their feet. In seconds it grew to a loud roar and it took all they could not to cover their ears. The rocks started shaking and rolling, then POP-little trolls started appearing around them.

"Grand Pabbie? Are you here?" asked Elsa into the crowd of staring eyes.

In the corner of her eye Elsa saw something rolling around slowly, but with great power. The large rock rolled in front of her, and transformed into the leader of the trolls. "Hello Elsa. I've been expecting you"

"Hello Grand Pabbie. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice"

"Anything for family" Grand Pabbie replied with a wink.

Elsa relaxed.

"Now come lie down over here"

A bed of grass and branches was prepared for Elsa. She walked over to it, her hand shaking. Anna followed, staying close in case Elsa needed her.

A cool hand rubbed over Elsa's stomach to investigate what dwell inside.

"Well," said Grand Pabbie. "I feel a heart beat"

"That's good then right?" asked Elsa, sounding more nervous than she previously let on.

Grand Pabbie sighed. "No, Elsa. I only feel _one_ heart beat. Your heart beat."

Anna's stomach dropped as a cry escaped through Elsa's lips.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" questioned Kristoff as he was led down the halls with a blindfold over his eyes.<p>

"Well, the girls are out for the morning, and your wedding is this weekend. I'm so sorry we have to do this but I was forced to under queen's orders, and I kinda can't refuse those" replied Leo with a sheepish grin. He was glad Kristoff couldn't see the redness of his face due to the embarrassment of this whole situation. He ripped of the blindfold to reveal a cake, a handmade banner, and a reindeer. "Welcome to your bachelor party Kristoff"

"Thanks, but um, not to sound rude or anything but why are you hosting it? I don't even know you."

"Kristoff. Your only friend is a reindeer. Be happy this is even happening"

Kristoff chuckled and walked over to pet Sven. "Touche"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's no baby?" cried Elsa.<p>

"Well, however rare it may be, complications do happen during pregnancies, and the baby may not survive. In your case it could be a wide range of things that happened, but I can investigate further if you would like me to," replied Grand Pabbie. Elsa didn't respond. She just sat there shaking with tears. A look of pain flashed behind the wise trolls eyes, before disappearing into nothingness. "I'm sorry" he said as he rolled back up and left the two sisters alone.

After a few moments Elsa finally got off the bed and made her way to Anna, who was staring off with a blank expression. Words could not describe the pain Elsa felt inside of her. And there were no words worthy enough to use to console her. So Anna just walked over and hugged her, and they sat there in silence. Neither one needing to say a word to the other, both knowing their presence was enough.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Kristoff asked, pointing to a blob covered in red cloth.<p>

"That is your gift. From me and all the other groomsmen."

"Wait. You're a groomsman?"

"Assuming the reindeer is the best man, and you want more than just a reindeer at the alter with you, yes."

Kristoff looked skeptical.

"C'mon at least I'm not some random guy off the street. I know you, and I know the bride. And the bride's sister" said Leo. "rather well, I may add" he chuckled.

"Eww okay gross"

Leo shrugged. "Get over it ice boy"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "alright you can be a groomsman, but just tell me what's under the cloth"

"That's a surprise for after cake. It's carrot-I heard that's your favorite"

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, the two sisters stopped crying long enough to stand up and get back on their horse. They started their journey back home, still in silence.<p>

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. "Elsa. You don't have to do this alone. You can talk to me about it if you'd like."

Elsa turned towards Anna with tears in her eyes. She reached her hand out for Anna's and gave it a squeeze. She quickly turned back around, trying to hide the pain throbbing inside her, but not quick enough to hide the tear falling down her face.

Behind them was a trail of snow, and above them the clouds darkened and thunder cracked. Elsa couldn't hide her emotions even if she wanted to.

"Elsa. Talk to me"

After a few moments Elsa finally responded.

"I didn't think it was possible to lose that much happiness so quickly." She reached up and wiped away the silent tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Leo" she whispered, but not quiet enough for Anna not to hear.

* * *

><p>Kristoff scraped his plate for any remaining frosting, although he and Leo both knew there was none.<p>

"Okay now the cake's all gone, can I open my gift?"

"Okay sure." They walked over to the red blob.

"I heard your job as ice master's getting a bit demanding, and I thought why not get you something useful so" with one swift motion Leo tore off the cloth revealing a sled extension to haul ice in, customized with Kristoff's name on it.

"Wow this is actually pretty nice. Thanks"

As Kristoff was examining his newest treasure he heard doors open and shut behind him. He and Leo both turned to find the two sisters they loved with tears in their eyes.

"What happened" he asked running to hug Anna. "Is everything okay"

Anna didn't say anything. She just led him inside to give the Queen some space to talk with Leo.

"Elsa what's wrong?" he asked as he put his arms around her. She collapsed into him and started sobbing, not bothering to try to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry" she gasped in between sobs. "I'm so so sorry" she repeated.

"Hey it's okay don't be sorry. Shhhh relax I'm here. Everything is gonna be okay" he whispered to her as she buried herself deeper into him.

After Elsa caught her breath she slowly pulled away. She looked up at him, confusion clouding his eyes. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Elsa what's wrong? How's the baby? Did Grand Pabbie tell you anything?"

"Leo," Elsa said, fighting back tears, "there is no baby. It's gone"

Shock and pain flooded Leo's face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"A-A-Are you sure? Is that what he said? There has to be another explanation."

Elsa sat in silence, giving him time to process everything. A single tear rolled down Leo's face, and their hands met as they both reached up to wipe it away. Their fingers intertwined and dropped to their side. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled her in tighter, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>The next morning was quiet. No one left their room. No one knew what to say. To Elsa, to Leo, to anyone. The sadness of the loss of a baby hung over everyone, and it settled there for a long time.<p>

Days passed.

Then weeks.

The wedding was postponed.

The baby room torn apart, mostly by Elsa in her darkest moments of despair.

Arendelle wasn't Arendelle anymore.

The gates were closed again, and no one was let in or out of the castle. Not that anyone wanted to go anywhere. Everyone was frozen in time, unable to process the tragedy that happened to the Queen.

Finally, after a month, Elsa made her way out of her room. She stumbled down the hall, still dazed, and fell into Anna's room, where Anna sat, staring at a box.

"It was my gift for you. I was gonna give it to you after we found out if the baby was gonna be a boy or girl." Anna got up and opened the box. She stared at the contents before gently reaching in and pulling out a pink rattle. "I had a feeling it was gonna be a girl. It was my 'I told you so gift' for when we got back."

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she walked over and looked at the rattle. 'Princess' was written in gold sparkles, and there was still a ribbon on it.

"Here" Anna handed Elsa the rattle. "Keep this. To remember what could have been, but more importantly a reminder of what is. Yes, you lost your baby. Nothing is worse than that. But we can't change what happened. Use the rattle to remind you to keep moving forward no matter what comes your way"

"Thank you Anna. I love it"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Kristoff walked in and was shocked to see Elsa not in bed. "Oh hi Elsa. How are you?"

Holding the rattle a little tighter Elsa finally felt more like herself.

"Actually. I'm good." she said with a smile. "Now, don't we have a wedding to plan?"

* * *

><p>Within days the castle was back to its usual self; people bustling through the halls as wedding plans were being made, the smell of chocolate escaping through the kitchen at all times, and Anna and Elsa at the center of everything, and on top of everything. Every once in a while, Elsa would have to escape to her room and take a break from everything, but she was always back within an hour ready to jump back in and get things done. Then, after weeks of preparation, the wedding was ready to go.<p>

With only a few days left before the wedding Elsa heard a soft knock at her door. She got up and opened it, and before she even opened it fully, Leo grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, making her heart skip a beat. He pulled away and grabbed her arm, whisking her away before she could get a word in.

"Where are we going," she asked after finally catching her breath.

"You'll see, just wait."

After a long journey through the woods the ended up at the top of a hill.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Leo didn't answer. "Look" he said, pointing to the sky.

It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen. The northern lights danced around the moon, as every star in the sky twinkled in perfect harmony.

Leo turned to Elsa, looking nervous.

"Okay I know this technically already happened but _I _want to do it this time. This time it's real."

"Leo what are you talking about?"

"Elsa. I know this view doesn't even compare to how beautiful you are, but it's going to have to do."

Elsa blushed.

"Oh wow I don't even know where to start," Leo laughed nervously. "I'll start from the beginning. Before I knew you, everything in life was meaningless. I didn't know it at the time, but now, looking back on all of it, none of it compares to any moment I get to spend with you. These last months...they've been wonderful. And they've also been tough. But being by your side through it all made everything seem like it was going to be okay. And it was. Elsa, I know our past hasn't been perfect, between almost dying and losing a baby, none of it was at all perfect, and our future won't be either. But any future with you in it is worth so much more than a perfect future without you. You are the love of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you by my side. I don't want to live another day without waking up next to you, and being able to be yours. Elsa, you make me my best self. You complete me," Leo dropped to his knee,"Elsa, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Wedding day came in a blur. One moment they were figuring out the color scheme, the next Elsa is helping Anna put on her dress on the big day.<p>

"You look beautiful, Anna"

"You look beautifuller" said Anna with a smile, remembering the beginning of their now strong relationship. It felt like so long ago that they were hosting her sisters coronation.

"Anna, I have something for you. Your something borrowed if you will. Here" Elsa pulled out a box that looked quite old and dusty. She handed it to Anna. "Open it"

Inside was a beautiful tiara, covered in diamonds.

"This is beautiful" said Anna

"It was mother's. She wore it on her wedding day, and I thought you should wear it today, to have a piece of her with you."

"Oh Elsa, this is perfect. Thank you"

Anna couldn't help but tear up from all the emotions running through her.

"Oh Anna don't mess up your make up" Elsa giggled. She reached up and wiped away the tear before it could cause any damage.

Just then Olaf burst through the door

"IIIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!" He yelled as he ran to grab Anna's arm to escort her down the aisle.

"I guess that's my cue to go find a reindeer and get ready to go" said Elsa before leaving the room.

The Wedding was in the kingdom came to watch princess Anna on her special day, and everyone she loved was up on the altar with her as she said two words that meant more to her than anything else in the world.

"I do"


End file.
